Missing
by Areina Ai Sora
Summary: Paul searches for his sister that was asumed dead at a fire that accured eight years ago, but he finds out more than he wanted to know.


**Disclamer: I own nothing**

**Missing**

**Once there was a girl born from Heaven but controlled the powers of Darkness but she still lived a Holy life on the other hand her twin brother was also born from Heaven but he controlled the powers of light they have an older brother but he has the power of a pshic. There was a fire that killed there mother and the father kidnapped the girl and told her that her brother's were dead so she can make him rich. The oldest brother also thought that there sister was dead but the youngest brother belived that his sister was still alive but little did he know that there was a battle going on. A batle of light and darkness other wise know as the battle of life and death.**  
As Paul tossed and turn in his sleep he keep saying the same thing over and over again in his sleep. "Areina... come... home..." That's all he said. Ash and his friends were walking to Hearthome city when Pikachu ran off in the other direction. "Hey Pikachu where are you going?" Ash yelled. Pikachu stopped right next to some one in a sleeping bag. "Who's that?" Dawn asked. "I don't know but if i didn't know better I would think that was Paul." Brock said "Ummmmm... Guys that is Paul." Ash said as he uncovered Paul's head. "He doesent look so good we should get him to the nearest Pokemon center and fast." Brock said "Areina... come... home..." Paul said in his sleep. "Who's Areina?" Dawn asked. "I don't know I never even heard that name before but aparently she's haunting him. We beter hurry." Brock said as he put Paul on his shoulders. Dawn and Ash carried Paul's stuff and they all started running for the Pokemon center. "Paul your sister has lost all hope that you still love her as a brother, and for that she only has the locket around her neck, but your dad will not let her open it. Inside it is a picture of you too at the age of 7." "Who are you, and how do you know about me and my sister?" "That is because I am her gaurdian Shadow Lugia, but she calls me by the name Shade you to have a gaurdian Paul, but your gaurdian is Shiny Lugia who you call Shina remeber?" "I... I... remeber. Is Areina ok?" "I have to go Paul but remember this you will see your sister in the morning." "Wait! Please dont go!" "Rember Paul the poke'ball around your neck is Shina she will answer all your qustion's, but dont for get what I told." "WAIT! Huh... Im awake but where am I?" "So your awake I was getting worried Paul." (I know that voice.) "Ash? What am I doing here?" "Pikachu found you we were worreid about you so we brought you to the Poke'center. Come on every one allready left." "Left were?" "Come on just follow me." Ten minutes later every one was standing in front of a stage." "what am I doing here?" Paul said. "We wanted you to come with us to here this girl sing she's extreamillygood." Dawn said. A girl walked on stage she was wearing a purple shirt with the word forgoten writen with midnight blue had a black choker around her neck that hadthe word forgoten around her neck. Her pants were a grayish cooler and tied aroun her waist was a purple jacket that loked like Paul's. Her heir was black, but her side bang was purple, and around her neck was a black poke'ball and and a locket. Her eyes were black as the midnight sky. The girl then began to sing.  
_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_  
_**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.**_  
_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming;**_  
_**The goddess of imaginary light.**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_  
_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_  
_**I lie inside myself for hours**_  
_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

_**I linger in the doorway**_  
_**My alarm clock screaming**_  
_**Monsters calling my name**_  
_**Let me stay**_  
_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_  
_**Where the raindrops**_  
_**As they're falling tell a story**_

_**If you need to leave the world you live in**_  
_**Lay your head down and stay a while**_  
_**Though you may not remember dreaming**_  
_**Something waits for you to breathe again  
(ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...) **_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_  
_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_  
_**I lie inside myself for hours**_  
_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

"Thats one of the songs I wrote here's another one."

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.**_  
_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**_  
_**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**_  
_**Oh, but God, I want to let it go.**_

_**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.**_  
_**Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.**_  
_**Never wanted it to be so cold.**_  
_**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**_

_**I can't hold on to me,**_  
_**Wonder what's wrong with me.**_

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.**_  
_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**_  
_**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**_

_**I don't want to let it lay me down this time.**_  
_**Drown my will to fly.**_  
_**Here in the darkness I know myself.**_  
_**Can't break free until I let it go.**_  
_**Let me go.**_

_**Darling, I forgive you after all.**_  
_**Anything is better than to be alone.**_  
_**And in the end I guess I had to fall.**_  
_**Always find my place among the ashes.**_

_**I can't hold on to me,**_  
_**Wonder what's wrong with me.**_

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.**_  
_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**_  
_**Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.**_  
_**I'm gona let it go**_

When Paul heard the two song's he knew that the girl on stage was his sister. He ran backstage to see her he just had to know if that was his sister. "Who are you and what are you doing back here?" The girl said. "Please tell me your name is Areina." Paul said with hope in his voice. "How did you know. The only two people who know my name is my brothers." "AreinaI am one of your brother's." Paul said hopeing that she'll remember him. "Oh yeah prove it. So many people come up to me saying that there my brother, but my dad said that both my brother's died when I was four year's old in a fire." Areina said getting mader every second. "But... Im right here in front of you! You have to believe me...!" Paul said as he started to cry. "Areina is this boy a problem?" "No dad he's just another one." "Areina i'll prove it to you that i'm your brother!" Areina's dad stared to laugh. "O yeah and how are you going to do that Paul" "You were lying to me..." "What are you talking about Areina?" "You just said his name, but I never told you his name... YOU WERE LYING TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!" He just stared at his daughter with a woried look on his face, and he was also started to turn pale. "This was how I was going to prove it." Paul walked up to Areina and opened the locket that was around her neck, and inside it was a picture of Paul and Areina. "You told me that if I open it that you would kill me, and now i know why! THAT'S IT I'M DONE WITH YOU DAD! YOU JUST WANTED MONEY SO YOU USED ME!" "Since now that you two are back to are reunited i'll have to kill one of you too, and I think i'llkill you Paul!" He pulled out a gun and shot it at Paul. There was a blood curdiling screem but it wasen't Paul's. Insteed Areinagot in front of Paul and Proteced him." "NO! AREINA! YOU KILLED YOU OWN DAUGHTER HOW COULD YOU!" Out of no where a gun was shot and it hit the gun out of Areina'sdad's hand. "Freeze your under arrested!" It was officer Jenny. "I give you can arrest me, but rember this Paul I will be the only person that can have Areina. I will find you and kill you one way or another. "Officer Jenny put him in the cop car and two other cop's drove off with him. "I need an ambulance here now!" Officer Jenny yelled at the other officer's. "Areina don't die on me NOT NOW!" "Paul it warms my heart that I finally get to see you agine, no mater what happens dont forget me. I must say goodb..." She couldnt even finish her sentence before she died. "AREINA WAKE UP! WAKE UP! wake up..." Paul was crying as he was holding onto his sister's deed body. He was covered in her blood, but he didn't care he just wanted his sister back. "Paul you can bring her back you have to find and caputer all the Primal Dialga and Shadow Palkia. Then you have to find all the Shadow Pokemon that your sister already caught. That's all you have to do to save her. You already have Shadow Lugia now all you have to do is find all the leginary shadow pokemon you can find them all. We know you can." "Shina is that your voice?" "It is me your Shiny Lugia who you call Shina. Just like how your the gaurdian of light your sister is the gaurdian of darkness." "Were the gaurdian of what?" "All will tell in good times." (Im soory Areina that I let this happen to you I'll revive you one way or another.) When the ambulance came Paul was holding his sister and he was crying. He told the people at the hospital to try and keep her body alive. Then he told them what Shina told him. They said that they would do what ever it takes to keep her body alive untill he come's back. Then before he lef he hug his sister, and told her that he'll be back to save her, and then he left.I will save you little sister one way or another. When Paul said thoes words it made him cry and the only person who could make him cry was dead. Two day's later Paul was sleeping but in his dream he heard a voice, but it was singing.

_**Sparkling grey, they're my own veins**_  
_**Any more than a whisper**_  
_**Any sudden movement of my heart**_  
_**And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away**_

_**Just get through this day**_

_**Give up your way, you could be anything,**_  
_**Give up my way,**_  
_**and lose myself,**_  
_**not today**_  
_**That's too much guilt to pay**_

_**Sickened in the sun**_  
_**You dare tell me you love me**_  
_**But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die**_  
_**Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way**_

_**You're just so pretty in your pain**_

_**Give up my way, and I could be anything**_  
_**I'll make my own way**_  
_**Without your senseless hate...hate...hate...hate**_

_**So run, run, run**_  
_**And hate me, if it feels good**_  
_**I can't hear your screams anymore**_

_**You lied to me**_  
_**But I'm older now**_  
_**And I'm not buying baby**_

_**Demanding my response**_  
_**Don't bother breaking the door down**_  
_**I found my way out**_

_**And you'll never hurt me again  
**_"Don't forget Paul this song is not about you it will help you on your journey so that you know that im with you no mater what is seperating us."  
"Areina i'll revive you trust me." "I put my faith in you. Dad's coming for you he escaped from jail just to make sure you don't suceed in reviving me." "What! Ahhhhhh...! That man is always geting in the way!" "Don't wory i'll protect you." "Thank's... I wish you here in real life though not just in my dream." "Open your eyes." "Huh weird dreaeaeaeaeaeam Areina how are you here!." "You brought me here but I can only stay during night time for reasons that you should know. The dream you just had father is going to see it to. Get some rest you will need it Paul. "I'll see you tomorow night?" "If you want me too."  
(Somewhere far away)  
"Paul, Areina you both will die I will make sure of it. Hahahaha! And also if you can hear me Areina the dream didn't do any thing to me." "You will find out what it did sonner or later." "What were are you!" "You will never know! You will not intear feer with me and Paul's destiny trust you will be gone before then."


End file.
